In most video game applications, there are a number of limitations when it comes to administrative features. For instance, in most game application, players can create game sessions and hold administrative rights to those games. When guest players join such sessions, those players are held to the rules and authority of the hosting player. When a game is used in a collaborative environment, such as a school environment or a work environment, some current technologies can leave much to be desired when it comes to enabling educators and managers to optimize a game or a game session for collaborative purposes.